Spongebob Squarepants
' Spongebob Squarepants' is the titular and main character of the Nicktoon series of the same name. He is a childish, eccentric sea sponge living in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, working as a fry cook in the Krusty Krabs, a job he is exceptionally skilled in. He is often an annoyance to others, but usually means well, and gets into many adventures with his undersea friends. In Fiction Wrestling, Spongebob currently competes in WWT, XCW, CWF and CWA, and has competed in various other companies as well. Background *'Series '- Spongebob Squarepants *'Species '- Sea Sponge *'Age ' - Unknown *'Height '- *'Weight '- *'Companies '- (Currently) CWF, CWA, XCW, AWF (Formerly) UCA, UWE, WWT *'Debut '- 1998 *'Status '- Active *'Billed From '- Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean *'Allies '- Full Blooded Nicktoons *'Rivals '- Tommy Vercetti, Stan Smith, Light Yagami *'Twitter '- @SpongyGod - WWT, @WWTForever - XCW Wrestling Career UCA UWE CWA CWF WWT 'Early days' Spongebob joined WWT as it begun on January 2006. He was quickly established as the company's Main Event Babyface, being managed by Sandy Cheeks, teaming up with people such as Patrick Star or Shikamaru Nara against people like Invader Zim, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs. Prior to a big trios match to end up WWT's first month, Gaara of the Sand set in the front row and challenged Spongebob for a match. Spongebob laughed at first, but after a match, he found out that Gaara was serious after he attacked Spongebob post match. The two were set to meet in two weeks to determine the first ever WWT Champion. Spongebob suffered a mild concussion during the match, as Gaara used a brain buster on him. Gaara defeated Spongebob after he used the belt on him to pin him. Gaara celebrated with the title afterward, only for the referee to DQ Gaara after he found out about the belt. Spongebob refused to win the belt by DQ. That was a last-minute decision, because the company just got a television deal. Therefore, at the first Monday Night Program, Mr. TV announced a World title tournament. Spongebob defeated Kankuro and Squidward to advance to the finals at Televmania I, where he defated Gaara to become the first ever World champion of WWT. After his title victory, Spongebob was embroiled at feud with Invader Zim, losing the title to him at Spring Brawl 2006. Then Spongebob united forces with Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron to form the FBN (Full Blooded Nicktoons). This stable was the first stable in WWT. So while Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron were in singles matches, Spongebob teamed up with Turner, as they won the Tag titles at Cartoonland 2006, defeating the Sand Boyz, and feuding for the titles with Mr. Krabs and Squidward. At Summer On The Beach 2006, they lost their titles to Krabs and Squidward in a steel cage match, that was highlighted by Squidward preforming a Hurricanrana on Spongebob from the top of the cage. XCW UCW Early Career Spongebob joined UCW in its beginning in 2004. He was teamed with his best friend Patrick Star. They lost to the Erupting Eds at Ultimania 1 for the tag titles. They would then go on to defeat the Eds that same year at Summer Rash. Spongebob and Patrick held the titles for a couple months before losing them to the Erupting Eds. Spongebob and Patrick decided to go their own ways. Spongebob would then go on to win a shot at the UCW World Championship. He faced then champion Stan Marsh at Novemfest. During the match Spongebob turned heel by having Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, and Jimmy Neutron interfere in the match. This got Spongebob the win becoming the third UCW Champion. Spongebob then declared his group to be named "The Nick Brawlers". With his stable Spongebob would hold his title for five months before losing it to Naruto Uzumaki at the second Ultimania. Spongebob would then get a rematch at Battle Blood only to lose again. He then went on to blame fellow Brawlers member Danny Phantom for him losing the to leading to a match at Dark Sacrifce which Danny won. Spongebob and the remaining Brawlers started a feud with Invader Zim.This feud would go on for three months. Spongebob faced Zim in a steel cage match Summer Rash 2005. Zim would win thay match leaving Spongebob a bloody mess. For the rest of 2005 Spongebob would have feuds with Kenny McCormick, Tommy Pickles, and eventually Jimmy Neutron. In February 2006, Spongebob started a feud with his former tag partner Patrick Star. Patrick defeated Spongebob at Final Stand. Spongebob then turned face again as he teamed with Patrick again. They would go on to win the tag titles for a second time against Robin and Cyborg at Ultimania 3. Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Finishers *''Bikini Bottom'' (Fall forward Lifting Side Slam) *''Headspring'' (Diving Headbutt) *''Spongey Edge'' (Crucifix Powerbomb) *''Tidal Wave'' (Forward Fireman's Carry Slam) Signature Moves *''Bubble Burster (Jumping Reverse STO) - CWA *''Pineapple Express ''(Electric Chair Driver) - CWA Managers *Sandy Cheeks *Jimmy Neutron *Full Blooded Nicktoons Nicknames *"The Showstoppin' Sponge" Entrance Themes *Spongebob Squarepants Theme (CWF) *"'Sell Your Soul'" by Hollywood Undead (WWT/XCW) *"'Been to Hell'" by Hollywood Undead (CWA) *"'One in a Million'" by Monty Are I (UCW) *"'You Better Swim'''" by Mötorhead (AWF) Championships and Accomplishments UCA *UCA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *UCA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *UCA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Patrick Star (2) and Invader Zim (1) *UCA Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) *UCA Hardcore Championship (1 time) *1999 Royal Rumble Winner UWE CWA *CWA Championship (2-time) *CWA Combine Championship (2-time with Patrick Star) *CWA Global Championship (1-time) WWT *WWT World Championship (6 times, most reigns in history) *WWT Television Championship (2 times) *WWT Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Timmy Turner (1) and Patrick Star (1) *WWT Rumble Winner (2014) CWF *CWF Championship UCW * UCW Championship (2 times) * UCW Tag Team Championship (1 time with Patrick Star) * 2008 UCW Rumble Winner Trivia - Many fans of WWT labeled Spongebob's Heel Turn as a Fiction Wrestling version of Hulk Hogan's Heel Turn in WCW in terms of shock value. - Spongebob is one of the least active Characters in Fiction Wrestling to use Twitter. Category:Fictional Wrestlers